My Real Past
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: *Warning going to be swearing. I don't own glee. I only own the plot.* I always know that I was different. I know that I am different from my sister Rachel. Her and her two best friends Santana and Kurt always give me this look like they want to tell me something. I am Beth Corcoran and this is my story to find out who I am.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been given to me by NerdyBirdy421.

* * *

I always know that I was different. I know that I am different from my sister Rachel. Her and her two best friends Santana and Kurt always give me this look like they want to tell me something. I am Beth Corcoran and this is my story to find out who I am.

"Mom, where are you?" I said calling my mom on the phone.

"I am out-of-town. Sorry I forgot to tell you. But Rachel will come and pick you up." My mom said.

I saw Rachel walking up to me when I hanged up the phone. She was wearing the blue shirt I bought her for her birthday. I smiled at my older sister. She was really cool, because she is a star on Broadway. She is just like my mom. They could be twins if they look-alike. But for me, I am nothing like my mom. I swear sometimes I think I am adopted to the family.

"Hey Rach." I said, I never call her sister. The reason behind that is because it just doesn't feel right. But she does not care. She does the same to me.

"Hey Beth. Let me guess, mom forgot to tell you that she was going out-of-town?" Rachel looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, once again. I just wonder where does she go?" I asked thinking Rachel might know.

"If you are asking me. I do not know. She won't even tell me." Rachel said.

I just sighed and started to walk with Rachel to the subway. She does not think it is safe to drive around in New York, so she takes the subway everywhere.

"So, I guess I am staying with you for a few day." I said already knowing the answer was yes.

"Of course. So what do you want to do?" Rachel said as we got to her apartment which is shared by Santana and Kurt.

I just shrugged not knowing what to do. I just wanted to know what my mother was up to. She always does this at least twice a month. I am getting suspicious about what she was doing and where she was going. As we walking into her apartment I saw Kurt. He ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Beth. It has been such a long time since I saw you." Kurt said.

"Yeah Kurt. So what should we do today?" I asked Kurt, hoping that he will have some ideas.

"Well we could order in a pizza and then play truth or dare?" Kurt suggested.

I thought about it and then I agreed. The only reason I am playing truth or dare is to find out about the truth. They know something and I want to find out. Santana came home right when the pizza arrived. We told her the plan of how we are going to play truth or dare.

"Alright I will go first. Truth or Dare Rachel?" I looked at Rachel hoping that she will choose truth.

"Truth."

"What is the big secret that you are hiding from me?" I asked.

Rachel looked shocked. She did not know what to say. She looked at Santana and Kurt. I know that I will get it out of one of them. Rachel took a deep breath and said,

"Alright the secret that we have kept from you is that you are….."


	2. Chapter 2

I could see Rachel was having a hard time saying it. I know that I put her on the spot. I just don't know what else to do to figure out the secret.

"Alright, the secret that we have been keeping from you is that you are... adopted." Rachel final said the last word.

"What? That can't be right! No you are lying to me." I said you are trying to make sure she was right. I looked at Satanna and Kurt. I could see it in their eyes that they were telling the truth.

"She is not lying Beth." Satanna said first.

"It's the truth. We know this because," Kurt was about to say before Rachel shook her head no.

"Because of what! What were you going to say Kurt?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. He was not going to say anything . Isn't that right Kurt?" Rachel spatted.

Kurt just nodded in agreement. I know I was not going to get any thing out of those two. But Satanna might tell mee, if I ask her at the right time.

Rachel looked at me. It's like she knew what I was thinking. Rachel shook her head at agreement. Right then and there I know it was my mission tofind out more about my actual parents.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a while since I found out that I was adopted. I have thought a lot about it. I can't get this out of my mind. I tried to ask Rachel, Satanana, or Kurt questions about it. But none of them are going to spill. I thought if I tricked one of them it would work. But sadly it didn't. I have to find out more about this. I know my mom won't tell me anything. She still doesn't know that I know.

Talking about my mom. She has acted strange lately. I don't know what it is. She has been bring boxes into our place. Also I have seen her packing stuff up. I asked her once what she was doing. She told me that she was putting this stuff away in storage. She doesn't use in as much.

"Beth. Come here honey." Shelby said.

"Coming." I yelled. "What is it?" I looked at her.

"I have some news to tell you." She said.

"What?" I said looking scared.

"We are moving." She said.

"What? Where?" I asked.

"To Limo, Ohio." She said.

"When?" I asked.

"In a couple of weeks. So I want you to start packing up." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Rachel, Satanana, and Kurt will help us move. Also you will start a new school." She said. I nodded in agreement. I took some boxes and headed back to my room to pack. I was kind of happy to leave. I might find out who was my real parents. I am going to the place where Rachel grow up. I don't know why she left in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

I am now in Limo, Ohio. It is a cute town. The town was big but little. I can see now why Rachel left. She told me that she wanted to get out because she had a big dream. She always wanted to be on Broadway. That was her dream and it came true. I walked up to my new house. It was a big house. It was a beautiful place. It was a white house. The house looked like a mansion. It was so beautiful.

"What do you think?" Shelby asked me.

"It is beautiful mom." I said.

"Good." She said.

"Yeah." I said. I walked into the house.

"What about go pick a room?" She said.

"Sure." I said. I walked up to stairs. I walked down the hall to a room that had a balancy. It was a beautiful room. I want this to be my room. I yelled out of the room to my mom,

"I found my room."

"Okay." She yelled back. Rachel walked into my new room.

"I like it." She said.

"You do?" I said.

"Yeah. I fits you sweety." She said giving me a smile.

"Yeah." I said. She started to help me unpack my stuff. We started to hang up posters. We were singing to my iPod. She always know how to make something fun.

It was getting late. I told Rachel I would talk to her tomorrow. I had most of the unpacking done. My room was all decorated. It was how I like it. I still made sure it looked peaceful in the room. I got into my pj and went to bed. Tomorrow is a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up. I almost forgot that I was in my new room. I went downstairs to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Santana, Kurt, Rachel, and my mom. My mom was putting dishes into the cubers. Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table with Kurt and Santana.

"Morning." Rachel said looking at me in the doorway.

"Morning." I said.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Did you forget where you were?" Kurt asked me.

"Almost." I told him.

"Really." Santana said.

"Yeah." I told them. I said down and had some breakfast.

"I'm going to go to my room." I said. I went to my room and got changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I finished unpacking what was left. Then I went out on the balcony. It had a beautiful view. I sat outside until I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." I said.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Looking around my room." I told her.

"Cool. So do you want to hang out today with me?" She asked me.

"Sure. Sounds fun." I told her.

"Okay. Meet me downstairs and I will show you where I use to hang out and other places." She told me. She left my room. I followed after her. We walked downstairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" Shelby asked.

"Out with Rachel." I said.

"Oh really. Where?" She asked looking at Rachel.

"Around town. Places I use to hang and other places." Rachel said.

"Ok. Have fun." She said. Then we left and headed to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

I hanged out with Rachel the rest of the days I had to have. Now I have to go to school. I'm going to McKinley High School. It is the same school Rachel went to. She told me everything about it. She told me keep my head up high it might all have change. One thing she warned me about and it's the one thing she hoped that changed is slushies get thrown at losers.

"Have a great first day of school honey." Shelby said.

"Okay. Bye." I said getting out of the car. I walked up to the school. I walked into the school to filled hallway with students. People walking to classes and people talking. It looks like the bell hasn't rang yet. I walked into the main office.

"Hi. My name is Beth Corcoran. I'm new to here." I said to the the women at the desk.

"Here you go. Your schedule and everything else." She said hanging me papers. I walked out and started to look for my locker. My locker is 66. I was looking at the numbers. 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, and 66. There is my locker. I looked around to see who is around. Most of the people by my locker is jocks and cheerlearders.

"Hey." A guys voice said. I turned around to see a guy in a white t-shirt and jeans wearing a football jacket.

"Hey." I said.

"You must be new here. I'm DJ." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Beth." I said.

"Do you need any help?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said handng him my schedule.

"Okay. You have homeroom with me." He said.

"Cool." I said. Then the bell ranged.

"Follow me to homeroom." He said. I followed him to homeroom.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked to the homeroom. It felt like forever. The bell rang for first block. My first block English. I walked to English. I finally got there after the bell. I was late to class. I walked in. The class was load but went quiet when I walked in. The teacher turned around and looked at me. She looked at me. She is a older women.

"May I help you?" She asked me.

"I'm your new student." I said handing her my papers.

"Oh. Okay. Welcome. Take a seat anyways." She told me and went back writing on the board. I walked to the seat next to a girl in a cheerleader. She had her hair in a high ponytails. I smiled at her and took the seat next to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Liz Miller." She said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Beth Corcoran." I told her.

"Cool name." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay class. We have a new student here with us today. Beth can you stand up." I stood up. "Welcome." She said. I smiled and took a seat. Class went by fast. I walked to Math room. I walked in to the early before the bell. Liz helped me find this one. So I didn't be late like my first block. The class went by fast. My other class went fast. I had Free period for my third block. Then I had Social Studies for my forth block. Lunch was quieck and easy. My fifth block was slow. It was another Free period. That was spot to be my gym class but I they said I have enough until next year. Now it is my sixth block. I am going to go try out for glee club.I walked in to see a lot of the people I seen in my classes.

"Hey Beth." Liz said coming up to me.

"Hey Beth what are you doing here?" DJ asked me.

"Hey. Came to try out." I said.

"Cool." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good luck with the slushie faceshales." A guy said walking pass me.

"Ignore him. He is just a grumpy poss." DJ said looking at me to him.

"Who is that?" I asked them.

"Drake Killer." The guy said giving me smirk.

"Okay guys. Lets get to work. We have a lot of work." A man said. Everyone walked to seats. "Who is this?" He aske me.

"Oh how rude am I. I'm Beth Corcoran. I want to try out." I said.

"Okay. Go right a head." He said. He took a seat by DJ. I walked over to the band told them the song.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the song Beth by Kiss.

* * *

I walked over to the band told them the song. I went up to the front of the room. I waited for the song to play. The song start and I started to sing.

Beth, I hear you callin'

But I can't come home right now

Me and the boys are playin'

And we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours

And I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin'

Oh, Beth what can I do

Beth what can I do

You say you feel so empty

That our house just ain't a home

And I'm always somewhere else

And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours

And I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin'

Oh, Beth what can I do

Beth what can I do

Beth, I know you're lonely

And I hope you'll be alright

'Cause me and the boys will be playin'

All night

I got done with the song. Everyone stood up and clapped. I smiled to myself.

"That was amazing." The guy said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You are in. By the way I'm Finn Huston. You can call me Mr. Huston." He said.

"Okay." I said. I took a seat by DJ and Liz. The whole time we talked about sectional. Then he gave us an assignment. The glee assignment was to express ourselves. The rest of the day was boring. My seventh block was Science. My eight block was activity period. I walk around the school the rest of the time. The last bell went off. I walked outside to watch my new guy friend practice. I was in the bleachers watching them. Then I heard yelling. I look where it was coming from. It was the cheerleaders. They were doing the rotten wrong. I walked down they.

"You are doing that wrong." I said.

"What?" Liz said.

"You guys are doing it wrong. It goes like it." I said. Then I did the rotten. Then the coach came up to me.

"You are go. Do you want to join?" She said.

"Sure. I guess." I said.

"Okay then follow me." She said. I followed her to her office. She gave me a cheerleader's uniform. I then went out to see if my ride was here. I saw Rachel's car. I walked over to her car.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Where's mom?" I asked her.

"I don't know. She asked me to pick you up." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"How was your first day of school?" She asked me.

"It went good. I joined glee and the Cheerios. I meet a lot of new people. I have two great guy friends." I told her.

"Yeah. Who?" She asked.

"Drake Killer, Liz Miller, John Hunter, Tanner Keygin, Lesa Golderesn, Maria Smith, Destiny Hope, Austin Long, Mary King, and DJ, Louis Rickman are the two best guy friends." I told her.

"Is that all the glee kids?" She asked.

"Yeah. Also cheerleaders and football players." I told her.

"Cool." She said.

"Do you think mom is going to be mad at me for joining the Cheerios team?" I asked.

"If she does then I will play the card I have." She told me. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. We got home. My mom wasn't home yet. I went upstairs to do my homework.


	9. Chapter 9

I heard the front door open and closed. I know that my mom was home. I got up from my bed and went downstairs. I saw my mom and Rachel in kitchen getting dinner ready.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked them.

"A salad and stake." Shelby said.

"Oh… Rachel I thought you were a vegetarian." I asked Rachel.

"I am. I eating the salad and making some thing else for me." Rachel told me. My mom looked at Rachel weirdly.

"Oh you still don't eat meat. I thought that was a fas." Shelby said.

"No. It was not just a fas. It is who I am." Rachel said walking away from her. Rachel walked out the kitchen. Then Santana and Kurt came in.

"Okay what just happen? We saw Rachel look mad." Santana said.

"It is nothing. She is just being a drama queen like always." Shelby said.

"Oh really." Kurt said looking at Santana then me.

"Yes. So dinner is going to be ready soon." Shelby said.

"Okay we will go tell Rachel. Beth what about come with us and help us find her?" Kurt said.

"Okay." I said walking out. We walked upstairs. We know where she was. She went to her room. We got to her room. She had her door a crack open. I looked at Kurt and Santana. That was not like Rachel. She never have her door open not even a crack open. We heard her voice. It sounded like she was talking to same one.

"I understand. But she is really pushing the limits." She said. I looked at them. They looked at each other. I bet we were all thinking the same thing. Who is she talking to?

"Fine. I promise. I will behave." She said. "Bye. Love you too." She got off the phone and opened the door.

"Hey dinner is almost done." Kurt said.

"Okay if no one else is going to ask then I will." Santana said.

"Ask what?" Rachel said looking at us.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" She asked her.

"Were you guys listening to me on the phone?" Rachel asked.

"You were not that quiet for us not to. So are you going to answer me?" Santana said.

"No. It is none of your business who it was." Rachel said.

"Then why did you say love you too?" Kurt asked looking at her wondering.

"No reason." She said. " Lets get downstairs." She went around us and headed downstairs.

"Who do you think it was?" Santana asked us.

"I don't know. That was weird." Kurt said.

"Why was that weird?" I asked.

"Beth honey. Rachel never says love you too to just anyone. Love you means something to Rachel. She doesn't though that word out to everyone. You have to be close to her and mean something to her before she says those words." Kurt said.

"Beth, Kurt, Santana are you guys coming dinner is done." Shelby yelled upstairs. We walked down to the dining room. Rachel was already sitting down with her dinner. That makes sense why she never said love you to mom. "So how was everyone's day?" Shelby asked sitting down.

"Good. It is nice to be home." Kurt said.

"Yeah. It was good." Santana said.

"I joined the glee club and Cheerios." I said.

"That cool. Wait what did you say?" Shelby said.

"I joined glee and … Cheerios." I said.

"What was that last thing? I hope I heard you wrong. You joined the cheerleads. You don't cheer honey." Shelby said trying to stay calm.

"I did join the cheerios." I said.

"No. You are going to quit tomorrow." She said.

"No she is not. She is amazing." Rachel said.

"Rachel. You are not her mother. She is my child and she will do what I say." Shelby said getting mad.

"No. You are not ruining her life. She is a human being. She can choose her own stuff." Rachel said.

"Rachel you don't know what is good for her." Shelby said face getting red.

"I don't know what is good for her. Are you kidding me? I raised her." Rachel said.

"That is not true." Shelby said.

"Yes it is." Rachel said getting up from her seat.

"Fine. Stay. Be a cheerleader." Shelby said walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fine. Stay. Be a cheerlearder." Shelbey said walking away.

"She is mad." I said.

"I'm sorry Beth. Do you like to cheer?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then she will understand." Rachel said.

"I know." I said. We eat our dinner in silent. After I got done eating I went upstairs to my room. I was listening to my music. Then my phone went off. I looked at it. I didn't know the number. I opened the text.

_Hey_

_Who is this?_

_Louis Rickman_

_Oh. Srry forgot that I gave u my #._

_Its cool._

_Whats up_

_Nm hbu?_

_Nm listening to music_

_Fun_

_Yeah_

_So how was ur first day of school?_

_It was good thanks for asking_

_Np_

_U ready for glee practice tomorrow._

_Yeah. Also my first cheerios practicee too_

_Oh u a cheerleader now too_

_Yeah got a problem with it_

_No. just don't forget a nerd like me when u become populor_

_Im not like that._

_Okay I believe u on that._

_Good. Hey I have to go. Got to get up early tomorrow._

_Okay see u tomorrow._

_Bye_

_Bye_

Then I put my phone on my bed side and got ready for bed. I went to bed and fell asleep. My alarm went off that next morning. I got dressed into my cheerios uniform. I looked into my big mirror. I then put my hair into a high ponytail. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. My mom looked at me and just looked away. I know she was not ready to talk about it. Santana drove me to school.

"You look great in that uniform." Santana said.

"Thanks." I said.

"I wore one of those once." She said.

"Really." I said.

"Yes. Great memeries. Also I was in glee club too." She said.

"Really." I said.

"Yeah. I had a great memeries. They helped me a lot. They help me come out." She told me.

"That is cool." I said. Then we got to the school.


	11. Chapter 11

"That is cool." I said. Then we got to the school.

"Yeah. I thought I won't be back so soon." Santana said looking at the school.

"Do you want to go in to walk down memery lane?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I will go to the princable first then I will see you later." She said as we got out of the car and headed to the school.

"Yeah. You should know that Sue is the princable." She said.

"Really. She still works here." She said shocked.

"Yeah. She is pretty cool at points people say." I told her.

"I wonder if people still get slushied." She asked herself. I looked at her weird.

"Slushied?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I know sounds weird. But when I went here it was a big thing to do to the losers." She told me then we walked to the front office to see if Sue was in her office and she was. We knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sue said not even looking up. We walked into the office. "How may I help you?"

"Just want to see how the best cheerleading coach is." Santana said.

"I know that voice." Sue said looking up now. "Santana Lopez. What are you doing here?" She asked getting up from behind the desk to give Santana a hug.

"Bring little Beth here to school and thought came and go down memery lane." She said giving her a hug.

"Hey I'm going to go. I will see you later San." I said walking out of the office.

"Wow the new girl sucking up to Princeble Sue." A voice said behind me.

"No I was not." I said annoyed and turn to see who it is. Lenning agenst a locker was the one and only Drake Killer. "What do you want?" I said to him. He smiled at me. He know he got me annoyed.

"Just saw you in there want to see what up. Did you get into trouble or something?" He asked walking over to me.

"If you wanted to know I was just in there because I want to show my friend in there that Sue is still here." I told him. I started to walk and he walked with me.

"Why would that matter if she know if Sue was here or not?" He asked me.

"Because she use to go here. She once lived here with my sister and her friends." I told him.

"Oh. So she knows this school." He said. "What is her name?" He asked me when we got to my locker.

"Why does it matter if you know her name or not." I asked trying to get my locker open. "Not again." I hit the locker.

"Move let me try something." He said moving me out of the way. Then he hit my locker really hard and pulled down on my lock. Then my locker opened.

"Thanks." I said going back infront of my locker putting stuff away.

"To see if she is a legen or what?" He told me.

"Fine. Santana Lopez." I said putting books I don't need away.

"Her name sounds familier. What was she when she went here?" He asked lening agenst the locker next my locker.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Was she popular, a loser, out cast?" He said.

"She said she was on the cheerleading squad and she was a glee member." I told him putting my last book away.

"Oh I know why I know that name. Mr. Hudson talked about her. They use to go to school the same year." He said.

"Really." I said.

"Yeah. He use is years here to help us." He said smiling. I shut my locker and lend agest my locker.

"I heading to the choir room. So see you later." I said walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond. That was one of my favorite song that Puck sang in glee.

* * *

"I heading to the choir room. So see you later." I said walking away.

"Bye then." He yelled at me. I waved my hand to him without turning around.

I walked into the room. I was nice and quiet. I put my stuff done on a chair and head to put my iPod into the iPod dock. Mr. Hudson got I put my iPod on shuffle and started to read. I know a girl like me love to read. I love to read mysteries and other magical books. Then one of my favorite songs can on. I started to sing along with it.

Where it began

I can't begin to know it

But then I know it's growing strong

Was in the spring

And spring became a summer

Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands

Touching hands

Reaching out

Touching me

Touching you

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would

But now I

Look at the night

And it don't seem so lonely

We fill it up with only two

And when I hurt

Hurting runs off my shoulders

How can I hurt when holding you?

One

Touching one

Reaching out

Touching me

Touching you

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would

Oh no no

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

Sweet Caroline

I've believed they never could

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

"Wow. I remember sing a song like that." A guy said in a uniform.

"May I help you. Who are you?" I asked.

"No just looking for Finn Hudson." The guy said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Oh Noah Puckerman. But everyone calls me Puck. What is your name?"

"My name is Beth Corcoran." I said.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Finn said walking in from the office.

"Finn, hey man what's up?" Puck said giving Finn a bro hug.

"Wow Puck you look different in a uniform. What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Got some time off. The airforce let my unit go hame until they need us again." He said.

"Nice. Oh have you meet Beth?" Finn asked him.

"Yes. I heard her sing. She is really good." He said.

"Thanks. My sister gave me voice lessons." I told them.

"Beth, I'm staying and Kurt and Rachel is coming here too." Santana said walking into the room. "PUCK!" Santana yelled running to give him a hug.

"Hey Lopez. What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Here to help Beth get use to little Limo, Ohio." She told him. "Oh my gosh. Rachel is going to lose it when she sees you."

"Berry is here too." He said.

"She is on her way to the school now with Kurt." She said. Then the bell rang I had to head to home room.

"Bye guys I will see you in sixth block." I said.

"Okay. Behave and learn." Santana said.

"Always." I yelled back to her. I walked to my home room.


End file.
